Their Girl
by SongandPond
Summary: The Doctor and River must decide what to do with their new child. River/Doctor. Timebaby :D, with someImplied Amy/Rory


**Ello World! It's my FIRST story! Hope it's not awful! I LOVE River and the Doctor, and the Ponds. So, this will be AU (No Angels Take Manhattan) because that killed me. Okay! Great!**

**Disclaimer: My life would be a billion times better, but no, all work belongs to Moffat.**

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She was little, she was. She had her mother's mess of curls, and bright green, wonder-filled eyes like her father. The little girl had her parents wrapped around her finger, pretty impressive for a baby of a day old.

River Song sat upright in the bed her and the Doctor shared, stroking the hair of her newborn daughter.

"Oh my sweet girl, you are so loved my dear." River cooed to the baby.

She looked at her husband with dread in her eyes. "What are we going to do?" She whispered.

The Doctor's ancient eyes looked at River and their daughter sorrowfully.

"You know the answer to that, River. We can't.,." She cut him off.

'Then what do you suppose we do? We can't just drop a baby Time Lord off with anyone!' She held her daughter closer to her chest defensively, in a way that seemed to protect her from the entire universe.

It pained him to see her this way, so weak and afraid. But never in his past had their ever been a child, and she had never mentioned one either. One slip in their timelines could be the end of everything. Yet, here was this miracle child, a girl that should not be able to exist; yet she does.

A small whimper came from the bundle of blankets in River's arms. The two Time Lords looked at their baby, as she squirmed around in the arms of her mother.

Looking at the Doctor with tearful eyes, River held the infant at arms length.

"Do you want to hold her, sweetie?"

He nodded and took the girl from her arms. It had been such a long while since he had held his own child.

"We'd have seen the universe, you and me. And your mum of course.. I'm so sorry. I'm so so very sorry."

The little girl made a few babbling noises.

"I know you do. But we can't"

River raised an eyebrow at him. " What are you doing?"

"I speak baby."

'No you don't."

"I talked to you when you were a baby!"

River gave him a strange look.

"Never mind that."

"Good idea sweetie."

The little girl babbled again from her father's arms.

"Yes, she's still here. I helped make you too, you know." He defended himself.

River laughed that musical laugh he adored to so much. Then looked down.

"We need a plan, we-" River took a breath to stop the tears threatening to fall, "We can't keep her here. Not after what happened to me." That's when the idea hit her.

"Oh sweetie, I know what we're going to do."

The Doctor got the idea at the same time as his wife. "Oh you brilliant girl."

River reached out and took her daughter's hand, and the Doctor bopped his baby girl on the nose.

"You will be so loved sweetie, oh so very loved."

'We should probably ask them first…"

"You honestly think they'll say no? This is their granddaughter. And they never even got to raise me."

They looked at each other and a new hope filled their faces. He smiled that boyish grin, and her entire face was lit up in hope.

He stroked his daughter's cheek. "We probably should name her, something cool. Like…Alonso. No that's for a boy.. Alonsa!"

River looked over her daughter's small frame.

"Freya **(A/N I got the name from ObsessedSoul. Definitely check out her writing!)**. Freya Amelia Song. Or Pond. For Gallifrey."

The Doctor leaned over and placed his lips on Rivers in a flood of emotions and passion. She leaned in deepen the kiss, when their daughter moved between them.

"Oi! Freya. Was that necessary?" He quizzed her as she lay in his arms.

River smiled at her family. " Let's go, we have something very important to ask them."

The Doctor grinned, running out to the console. " Ah yes, the ponds! Amy and Rory the Roma-" He stopped short, his eyes going wide, " Oh he's going to kill me."

Smiling nonetheless, he ran around the console flipping switches and pressing buttons.

River yelled from the room, " Don't forget the stabilizers!"

He smiled, looking down at Freya, who seemed to smile back at him.

"Geronimo"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**Alright! Well that's it! PLEASE let me know your thoughts! Thank you! Also, Please check out ObsessedSoul and her stories. **

**Reviews make me happy. Thank ya!**


End file.
